You're the Inspiration
by Kurai Tenshi
Summary: Taiora or Sorato? Depends on your POV. Anyway, this takes place in Season 02. Tai still loves Sora, but Sora loves Matt and Matt loves Sora back.


_Disclaimer_: I do not own Digimon. Toei does. And I do not own "You're the Inspiration". It's owned by Chicago.

_Author's Note_: Well! It certainly has been a while. Okay…my second shot at a songfic and my first as a Romance fic. This is after Tai and Sora have broken up. Tai still loves Sora, but Sora loves Matt and Matt loves Sora back. Hmm. Anyway, this takes place in Season 02. Enjoy.

—————

            Taichi Kamiya gazed at lovely figure in the stands. Her short orange-red hair seemed to stand out as she sat there amongst the other people, who seemed so ordinary. She was like the light in the darkness to him; she was like an angel among fiends. He could just imagine her in a white silk kimono, arms spread wide, welcoming him.

_You know our love was meant to be,_

_The kind of love to last forever._

_And I want you here with me,_

_From tonight until the end of time._

_You should know,_

_Everywhere I go,_

_Always on my mind._

_In my heart,_

_In my soul._

            The players stood ready on the field, eyes on the ball that the referee held. The ref whistled as he dropped the ball in the center of the field, and the action commenced. Left…right…left…

            Taichi had the ball. He dribbled it towards the enemy goal, straining every muscle he had forward, eyes trained on the opening in the goal.

_Baby, you're the meaning in my life,_

_You're the inspiration._

_You bring feeling to my life,_

_You're the inspiration._

_Wanna have you near me._

_I wanna have you hear me saying,_

_"No one needs you more than I need you."_

            And then he saw her, though it was only a figment of his imagination. To him, it was reality. There she was, her hair tied in a bun, wearing a white silk kimono, standing at the goal. Her arms were open wide, welcoming him. She smiled at him. It was the same smile he remembered since they first met at summer camp.

            What had happened to them?

_And I know (And I know),_

_Yes I know that it's plain to see._

_So in love when we're together,_

_Now I know (Now I know)_

_That I need you here with me_

_From tonight until the end of time._

_You should know (Yes, you need to know),_

_Everywhere I go,_

_You're always on my mind._

_You're in my heart,_

_In my soul._

            Half of Taichi's mind was on dribbling the ball and getting it to the goal, and the other half was on the girl of his dreams.

            But his dreams had turned into a nightmare. The beautiful red-headed girl was taken away from him. The smile vanished…the calm brown eyes that had looked at him fondly settled upon someone else…and she left him alone in the dust.

_You're the meaning in my life,_

_You're the inspiration._

_You bring feeling to my life,_

_You're the inspiration._

_Wanna have you near me._

_I wanna have you hear me saying,_

_"No one needs you more than I need you."_

_(No one needs you more than I)_

_Wanna have you near me._

_I wanna have you hear me saying,_

_"No one needs you more than I need you."_

_(No one needs you more)_

            Taichi scored. And the game continued, though Taichi was working like a robot. He knew the drill—dribble, pass, dribble, pass, dribble, score, steal ball from other team, dribble…. He was scoring most of the goals, but he was still depressed.

            Before he knew it, his team had won the game. The fans cheered uproariously. Taichi's team members lifted him up at shoulder-level, yelling happily, screaming out his name. A grin crept upon Taichi's face at the thought of winning, but the grin vanished when he saw her.

            With him.

            Sora Takenouchi waved an arm at Taichi, smiling happily and sincerely. With her other arm, she held Yamato Ishida close to her. The blonde was smiling too, slanted blue eyes silently cheering his best friend on.

            Taichi forced a smile at the couple. It made him sick to remember the day when he and Sora had broken up, and it made him sicker remembering the day he first saw her with Yamato. But the blonde rock star was his friend; Taichi allowed fate to come in and shape his life.

            Another smile—a sincere one—crept upon Taichi's face. He whispered just a few words…

_You're the meaning in my life,_

_You're the inspiration._

_You bring feeling to my life,_

_You're the inspiration._

_When you love somebody,_

_Till the end of time._

_When you love somebody,_

_Always on my mind._

_No one needs you more than I._

_When you love somebody,_

_Till the end of time._

_When you love somebody._

_Always on my mind,_

_No one needs you more than I._

            "I still love you, Sora."


End file.
